


Hoy tengo ganas de ti

by tyfiore



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyfiore/pseuds/tyfiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reto lanzado por una amiga sobre una pareja de personajes originales que llevamos las dos en un rol del fandom Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoy tengo ganas de ti

Hoy tengo ganas de ti

Ty despertó sobresaltada esa mañana, con la respiración acelerada y el cuerpo encendido. Durante la noche, había acabado enredada en la sábana. Se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando recuperarse del sueño erótico más realista y excitante que había tenido nunca. Sentía su sexo palpitar de necesidad y los pechos, sensibles. Soltó un fuerte suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando cerraba los ojos, aún podía ver en su mente, la imagen de Chris arrodillado frente a ella, lamiéndole el sexo. Se habían acostado ya, pero su nivel de intimidad no había alcanzado aún ese nivel. ¡Joder! Apretó los muslos, retorciéndose un poco, intentando, sin éxito, calmar su excitación. Una ducha. Necesitaba una ducha fría y la necesitaba ya. 

Dando un salto en la cama, se metió corriendo en el baño y, vestida y todo, se metió bajo el agua fría. Había sido tan real y las sensaciones, tan intensas que, si no supiera que era imposible que Chris se hubiera infiltrado en su Sala Común y luego en su habitación, habría jurado que aquello había pasado de verdad. Por suerte, la ducha consiguió calmar su ardor, aunque estaba embargada por la sensación de insatisfacción provocada por no haber llegado al orgasmo. Apoyó la frente en los azulejos de la ducha, soltando un fuerte suspiro. 

Nunca se había sentido así, tan atraída, tan excitada. Y es que, desde que se acostó con Chris, no había parado de soñar noche si, noche también, con él. Al principio, recordaba lo que habían hecho, la forma tan cariñosa con la que se habían tocado y explorado, descubriendo ya no solo el cuerpo del otro y lo que les gustaba, sino el suyo propio y que caricias eran las que les hacían ver las estrellas. Tenía que volver a estar con él y lo necesitaba tanto como respirar. Ella nunca había sido una persona activa sexualmente, es más, aunque soltaba cochinadas y tal, la mayoría de las veces le avergonzaba hablar de sexo pero últimamente, era peor que un tío y pensaba en el sexo prácticamente todo el día. 

Por suerte, ese día era sábado y no tenían clase, por lo que podría pillar a Chris, meterle en una aula vacía y … ¡Ay mi madre! Ya volvía a excitarse otra vez. Se vistió deprisa y ni se molestó en secarse el pelo. Simplemente se colocó las zapatillas, los vaqueros y la camisa y bajó corriendo. 

Al principio, pensó en abordarle nada más saliera de su Sala Común para bajar a desayunar, pero aún le quedaba un resquicio de sentido común y le esperó en uno de los pasillos por los que sabía que iba a pasar. Esperando, empezó a pasear de un lado a otro, pasándose la mano por el pelo y por las mejillas ardiendo. Paró en seco y se tensó en cuanto escuchó unos pasos acercándose. ¡Que sea él, que sea él! 

Y efectivamente lo era. Iba solo, por suerte. Chris sonrió en cuanto la vio pero apenas le dio tiempo a desearle los buenos días antes de que ella lo cogiera de la mano y lo empotrara contra la pared. El chico soltó un pequeño jadeo se sorpresa, jadeo que el beso fogoso de Ty se bebió entero. Tuvo que hacer puntillas para llegar, pero no le importaba. Solo quería sentir el calor de su piel bajo sus dedos, como esas manos grandes se aferraban a su cintura con fuerza, apegándola a él, casi como si temiera que fuera a esfumarse. Aún de puntillas, sacó las manos de debajo de su camiseta ¿cómo habían llegado ahí? Y fueron subiendo por sus pectorales hasta rodearle el cuello con los brazos, acariciándole el pelo de la nuca. 

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a estos saludos matutinos —murmuró Chris antes de que Ty devorara sus labios con un beso hambriento.

Las manos de Chris le sobaban el trasero por encima de los vaqueros y, aunque Ty prefirió sentir su toque directamente sobre su piel, no le importó. Debido a su errática respiración, sus pechos se apretaban contra el torso de Chris y aquello le estaba poniendo a cien. 

—He soñado contigo esta noche —murmuró la italiana con la voz entrecortada y la respiración acelerada, rozando con sus labios, el cuello del chico, quien soltó un entrecortado suspiro —Cuando he despertado, solo pensaba en verte, tocarte, sentirte. 

Acompañó esas palabras con más besos, algunos tiernos y otros fogosos. Estaban en medio de un pasillo, uno de lo que eran poco transitables, sí, pero daba igual, cualquiera podría pillarles. 

—Joder, Ty… —jadeó el chico en un ronco susurro, embistiendo hacia adelante con las caderas. 

No habían sido más que unos besos y unas caricias, pero ver a Ty en ese estado de excitación por él, hacía que él tuviera ganas de intercambiar posturas, alzarla, sentir sus piernas rodearle la cintura y… ¡Por Merlín! Esa rubia iba a acabar con él. Le volvía loco y bastaba con que sonriera o le acariciara de forma inconsciente el brazo o la nuca, para que él empezar a pensar en ellos dos juntos y desnudos, lo que hacía que, más de una vez, se presentase en clase con un agudo estado de excitación. Ty era demasiado tentadora, demasiado sensual y la mayoría de las veces, no se daba cuenta de lo que sexy que resultaba cuando se recogía la larga melena rubia en una larga coleta, dejando su esbelto cuello al descubierto, o cuando se mordía el labio al no encontrar la palabra correcta para alguno de sus relatos. 

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó de forma ahogada al sentir la pequeña mano de Ty, sobre su abultada entrepierna. Sus caderas de movieron de forma inconsciente hacia adelante, buscando más intimidad en ese roce —Ty… estamos en medio de un pasillo. 

Ty se apartó un poco de él —aunque le costó muuuuucho esfuerzo hacerlo— y tragó un par de veces, embebiéndose la imagen de Chris frente a ella. Tenía el pelo castaño revuelto, consecuencia, lo más seguro, de las veces que ella había metido los dedos entre esas suaves hebras. Las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos, hinchados y enrojecidos, evidenciaban que alguien le acababa de dar un morreo de los buenos. Llevaba la camiseta fuera de los pantalones y Ty gimió al ver aparecer el borde de los boxers, por encima de los vaqueros. ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente sexy? Se apoyaba contra la pared, con la respiración entrecortada y mirándola con tanta intensidad, que parecía querer comérsela.

Y Ty pensaba dejarse. 

—Por tu aspecto, cualquiera diría que te gusta que te empotren contra la pared y te coman a besos. 

No pudo evitar soltarle aquella pullita. No habían sido solo un par de veces las que el chico le había preguntado que de excitante tenía el hecho de estar contra la pared y, por mucho que Ty le explicara que era muy excitante dejar que otra persona tomara el control, él no lo sabría hasta que no lo viviera. Y lo estaba haciendo porque era ella la que llevaba el control ahora. 

—Vas a volverme loco, ¿lo sabías?

No lo negó, sino que se limitó a tirar de ella hacia una de las salas que había vacías cerca de donde estaban. Nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ellos, Chris la cogió por la cintura y la apegó a él, con fuerza, al igual que asaltó sus labios sin dejarle cuartel. Esta vez, no fue Ty la que acabó con la espalda contra la pared, sino que fue él mismo quien mantuvo a la italiana apegada a él. Tenía que reconocer que su chica había tenido razón en cuanto a esa postura en concreto. Le había puesto a cien dejar que Ty tomara el control de esa forma, tan fogosa y desinhibida. Y él estaba dispuesto dejarse hacer todo lo que quisiera. 

Se dejó arrastrar por Ty hacia una silla, en la cual le hizo sentarse. Ella lo hizo a horcajadas encima suya. 

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tus besos, en tus manos —le abarcó el rostro con las manos y le miró intensamente con esos ojos tan azules que eran un mar embravecido de sentimientos. La rubia era transparente como el mismo agua —Nunca pensé que pudiera necesitar a alguien como te necesito a ti —Ty hablaba con tanto ardor y tanto sentimiento, que Chris no pudo más que quedarse mirándola embobado, comiéndosela con la mirada y con un nudo en la garganta —Me he levantado con un calentón de mil demonios esta mañana —reconoció y ambos soltaron una carcajada cargada tensión sexual —Y aunque solo pensaba en estar contigo otra vez, me ha bastado verte y que me sonrieras de esa forma que solo pareces reservar para mí, para darme cuenta, si no lo tenía ya claro, de que te quiero. 

¡Santa mierda! ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir después de eso? Chris deseó fundirse en sus labios y cuerpo, empaparse de su olor, su tibieza y su dulzura. Nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a sentir ese nivel de deseo por nadie, pero la llegada de Ty a su vida había vuelto todo patas arriba. Adoraba tocarla y ver la forma tan sensual con la que ella respondía, abandonándose a las sensaciones y para él, conseguir que ella disfrutara, era sencillamente, como tocar las estrellas con la punta de los dedos.

-Cuando estoy contigo, siento que estoy en el lugar en el que he nacido para estar —la chica acompañó esas palabras con pequeños besos por su rostro y cuello —Nunca me cansaré de decirte lo mucho que te quiero. Ti voglio bene.

Y tenía que hablarle en italiano para que Chris acabara perdiendo el escaso autocontrol que pudiera quedarle. Atacó sus labios con gula, bebiéndose sus gemidos y jadeos con su boca. Sus manos, ávidas por tocar, se metieron por debajo de la camisa de la rubia, acariciándole la parte baja de espalda, tanteando hasta llegar al cierre del sujetador. Esta vez, sus dedos no dudaron ni fueron torpes al desabrocharlo. Lo más complicado fue intentar quitarle sujetador con la camisa, pero con cierto esfuerzo, maña y muchas risas, lo consiguió. 

Las pequeñas manos de Ty ya se afanaban por alzarle su camiseta y Chris paró un momento en las caricias a sus pechos por debajo de la camisa, para quitarse la propia. La primera que se quitó la camisa frente a ella, quiso volver a ponérsela por la vergüenza, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ello y, sobre todo, a las miradas hambrientas que le dedicaba la rubia, como si tuviera delante un buen brownie de chocolate y quisiera hincarle el siente. Le ponía mucho cuando le miraba así y le llenaba de orgullo ser el único para ella. Ya no tenía que compararse con Firth y salir perdiendo en las odiosas comparaciones porque, al fin y al cabo, había conseguido a la chica. 

—Se te están formando unas tabletas de chocolate aquí a las que estoy tentada de comer mordisco a mordisco -susurró pasando sus manos por sus pectorales. Chris se estremeció ante el roce de las manos frías de la italiana contra su piel caliente.

—Y yo creo que llevas demasiada ropa encima.

Ty esbozó una sonrisa coqueta y provocadora y se la quitó ella misma. Chris tragó con fuerza y contuvo la respiración al ver como sus pequeños pechos se balancearon con el movimiento. ¡Joder! Era perfecta, toda ella. Los tenía ahí delante, casi como ofreciéndose a que acercara su boca a ellos y los saboreara y, aunque muchas veces, la vergüenza podía con él, esa vez la dejó apartada y lo hizo. La chica se echó hacia atrás, dejándose hacer mientras apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas de él, mientras Chris se limitaba a chupar y sujetar con los dientes los pequeños pezones, enardeciéndolos, casi tanto como estaba excitándose él ante los sonidos tan eróticos y los jadeos que iba soltando la chica. 

Las caderas de la chica se movían se forma incontrolable, rozándole cada vez en su entrepierna y el pelo largo y sedoso, le acariciaba las manos y brazos con la que la sujetaban por la espalda. Empezaban a apretarle los pantalones de una forma alarmante, pero es que estaba disfrutando tanto de la vista de una Letizzia Fiore abandonaba al placer, que simplemente no podía parar. No podía parar, pero quería más de ella. Abandonó el pecho al que tanta devoción estaba prestándola y la instó a levantarse. Casi se echó a reír al ver la cara de espanto de la chica, posiblemente pensando que iba a dejarla así, pero era todo lo contrario. 

—Siempre me has pedido que confíe en ti en este aspecto —le abarcó el rostro sonrojado con las manos y habló junto a sus labios —Ahora, te pido que lo mismo para mí.

Con un último beso cargado de saliva y algún que otro mordisco, le acarició, con más suavidad que una pluma el lateral de los pechos hasta la estrecha cintura. Cuando llegó a la cinturilla de los vaqueros, le desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera. Sonrió al vislumbrar unas braguitas rosas, con algo de encaje rojo y, aunque no se veía nada más, Chris no se sorprendería si encontrar algún osito o gatito. A otro, esa ropa interior, le parecerían infantiles, pero él lo consideraba tierno y hasta sexy, con esa mezcla de seductora inocencia. 

Agachándose a medida que iba deslizando los estrechos vaqueros por sus contorneadas piernas, acabó arrodillado frente a ella, quedando sus braguitas frente a su rostro. Una brusca aspiración de Ty le hizo levantar la cabeza. Su pecho subía y bajaba con mucha rapidez y su dulce rostro parecía más sonrojado que antes. Se mordía los labios casi con saña, pero no apartaba su intensa mirada de él, anhelante. La tenía a su merced y se sentía poderoso y atrevido. Le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano arrodillarse dado lo apretados que notaba los pantalones en dicha parte de su anatomía, pero lo hizo.

Con el pulgar, le acarició las braguitas, húmedas y sonrió al escuchar el gritito que soltó Ty. Le miraba con esos ojazos abiertos de par en par, incrédula. Volvió a repetir el movimiento y, esta vez, la rubia cerró los ojos y gimió, mientras sus caderas parecían cobrar vida propia y se movían cadenciosamente sobre su mano. Poco a poco, fue empujándola hacia la mesa que tenía detrás, hasta que acabó con el trasero junto al borde. Sus manos se apretaban a él, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza. Chris no dejaba de acariciarla, aún por encima de las braguitas que iban humedeciéndose cada vez más. 

—Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un tono juguetón, recibiendo como respuesta un ronco gemido. Sus dedos abandonaron su ya hinchado sexo y subieron hasta posarse sobre el borde de las braguitas —¿Sabes que he soñado yo esta noche? —la italiana negó con la cabeza, tragando con fuerza e incapaz de decir nada —Que te besaba aquí abajo y que sabías tan bien, que casi podría sustituirte por el chocolate. 

—¡Ay, dios! —exclamó Ty sintiendo como las piernas se le volvían gelatina. 

Su sueño había sido muy realista, pero no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora y, si ya se le había disparado la temperatura corporal cuando le vio arrodillarse frente a ella y le vino a la cabeza su sueño, por poco y no arde en combustión instantánea cuando le escuchó decir que quería besarla ahí abajo. Incapaz de respirar con normalidad, bajó la mirada para mirarle y lo que vio, le paró el corazón. Nunca le había visto tan guapo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios húmedos e hinchados curvados en una hambrienta y seductora sonrisa y esa mirada de ojos verdes, le decía tantas cosas, que Ty sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sin desmerecer lo que sintió por Damon en su momento, nada podría compararse con lo que sentía por el chico que tenía, literalmente, a sus pies. Era como si hubiera encontrado su otra mitad, la parte que le complementaba, la pieza del puzzle que se necesita para completarlo. Puede que el estado de excitación en el que estaba, hablara en parte por ella, pero Ty sabía demasiado bien que lo que sentía por Chris, iba más allá de la atracción, más allá del deseo. 

Se había perdido tanto en ese rostro y esos ojos que, cuando se fue a dar cuenta, sus braguitas ya iban deslizándose por sus muslos. No confiaba en sus temblorosas piernas para aguantar el peso, por lo que se sujetó de los anchos hombros del chico y dejó que se las quitara, quedando completamente desnuda frente a él. No se tapó, no podía. No cuando Chris la miraba como si fuera la misma diosa Afrodita que se le hubiera aparecido. 

—Creo que es hora de mi desayuno.

Ty contuvo la respiración y se estremeció entera al sentir la respiración de Chris sobre su sexo. Temblaba de pura expectativa, de pura tensión, de cruda excitación. Se aferró con más fuerza al borde de la mesa y gritó cuando sintió la boca del chico besarla ahí abajo. Los movimientos fueron un poco torpes por la falta de práctica, pero no por ello eran menos placenteros. Durante la primera vez que se acostaron juntos, Ty intentó explicarle qué partes encontraban las mujeres erógenas, con qué roces, podías hacerles llegar al cielo y se notaba que Chris era un buen alumno, porque aprendía deprisa. Iba alternando la lengua con los labios y los dedos y en nada la tuvo jadeante, húmeda y a punto de llegar al orgasmo. 

—Per favore —susurró en italiano y en voz anhelante. No supo si pedía más o que acabara con esa placentera tortura —Per favore.

No fue necesario mucho más para hacerla estallar, tan solo que Chris la penetrara con un dedo. Se corrió con un grito ronco que resonó en todo el aula, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Chris la sujetó con las caderas con una mano mientras con la otra, seguía alargándole el orgasmo penetrándole con el dedo. Se sintió vacía y sola cuando ese dedo por fin se retiró de su interior y el chico se levantó, pero solo para abrazarla con fuerza y sujetarla mientras era presa aún de los resquicios del orgasmo. Estaba débil y exhausta, pero más viva y satisfecha que nunca. Apoyó la mejilla en el desnudo pecho del chico, sintiendo bajo su oído, el acelerado latido de su corazón. 

—No recuerdo haber desayunado nunca tan bien —murmuró junto a su cabello y Ty soltó una risita entrecortada —Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto, aunque si juntara tu sabor con el chocolate… ahí sí que estaría en el paraíso. 

Frases como esas no eran las que estuviera acostumbrada a escuchar por parte de Chris, pero le encantó esa parte atrevida de él. Al principio, le había parecido un chico tímido y parado, con mucho sentido del humor sí, pero que parecía costarle compartirlo con aquellos que no conocía del todo bien. Ty no sabía qué había hecho para que el chico se abriera a ella tan fácilmente, al igual que le había pasado a ella con él, pero lo cierto es que era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Le gustaba ese chico tímido al que poder tomarle el pelo, pero también le encantaba cuando él le respondía, tirándose amistosas y cariñosas pullas que acabaron convirtiéndose en algo más. Habían coqueteado por diversión y porque todo el mundo creía que eran pareja cuando, en realidad, no eran más que buenos amigos, pero el tiempo y los sentimientos fueron cambiando eso. Cuando Ty le decía lo guapo que se había puesto esa mañana, lo decía desde el punto de vista de una chica a la que le gusta un chico, no como lo haría una amiga que es casi como una hermana. Sus cumplidos hacía él, habían pasado a ser serios y, aunque ella también los recibía a cambio, no sabía qué de real tenían. Ambos habían estado confesándose lo que sentía desde hacía semanas, pero el otro no tenía ni idea de aquello. 

—Creo que me toca ahora desayunar a mí —ronroneó Ty metiendo la mano entre ambos cuerpos y desabrochando, con destreza, el botón del pantalón de Chris.

—Quieta ahí, gatita —murmuró echándose un poco hacia atrás, a lo que Ty respondió con una graciosa mueca de disconformidad —Ahora mismo, estoy tan… tan…—no parecían salirle las palabras pero no hacía falta ver a qué se refería. Tenía una tienda de campaña en la entrepierna. —… que si me tocas, explotó —se rió y a Ty le alegró que aquel momento, no rompiera el ambiente de intimidad que se había creado —Y quiero hacerlo dentro de ti. No me imagino mejor postre que ese. 

—¡No es justo! —replicó Ty luchando contra las manos de Chris que se empeñaban en dejarse los pantalones en el sitio mientras que ella intentaba todo lo contrario —¿Acaso no tengo yo derecho a desayunar también? —le sonrió coqueta, acariciándole, con la yema de los dedos, la nuca. Sabía que era ese su punto débil y sonrió triunfante al ver que el chico cerraba sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y se le escapaba un gemido de entre los labios entreabiertos —Déjame, anda. 

—¿Acaso seré capaz de negarte algo alguna vez? —murmuró derrotado mientras se dejaba arrastrar, caminando hacia atrás, a la silla donde había estado sentado antes. Reprimió un escalofrío al sentir el entrecortado aliento de Ty por la risa, sobre su nuca. ¡Esa maldita y deseable embaucadora! —¿Qué me prefieres? ¿Con chocolate o sirope de arándanos?

—Tú eres más que suficiente, amore —¡La madre que la…! Abrió los ojos y la vio arrodillada frente a él, acabando de desabrocharle los pantalones. Chris tragó con fuerza y soltó una brusca aspiración al sentir como la basta prenda cedía y liberaba por fin, su erección —Me parece a mí que hay alguien muy contento aquí abajo. 

La voz divertida le arrancó una carcajada, queriéndola aún más por gestos como esos. Le volvía loco cuando se ponía juguetona, llevándolo al límite al poco tiempo. No sabía si era por su escasa falta de experiencia sexual y que aún le costaba controlar su cuerpo, pero se ponía como una moto cuando la rubia hacía según qué gestos. ¡Qué demonios, le volvía loco hiciera lo que hiciera! 

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Ty! —exclamó al verle las intenciones. Iba a saborearle a él de la misma forma que lo había hecho con ella, pero Chris no quería que lo hiciera. Mentira, quería que lo hiciera, pero no que lo hiciera por devolverle el favor. Además de que le daba algo de reparo —No porque yo…

—¿Cuándo aprenderás a que no hago nada que no quiera hacer? —apoyándose en los reposabrazos, se alzó un poco y le beso, entrelazando la lengua con la de él, jugando, torturándole —Te da vergüenza, ¿verdad? —la rubia no se burló ni nada por el estilo, sino que le miró con ternura, acariciándole la mejilla —Está bien, lo dejaremos para otro día. 

—¡Merlín, a veces olvido lo increíble que eres! —le abarcó el rostro con las manos y la besó con ansias.

—Yo me encargaré de recordártelo —sonrió dejándose besar. 

No había forma de sentirse cohibida o tímida con él porque, la misma confianza y amistad que tenían fuera de las paredes donde daban rienda suelta a su intimidad, la tenían también dentro. Eran ellos mismos estuvieran donde estuvieran y no tenían temor en mostrarse tal como eran, de exponer sus miedos y deseos cuando estaban solos. 

—Podrías recordarme ahora lo bien que se siente estar dentro de ti —susurró Chris junto a su oído, alargando las manos y masajeándole las nalgas desnudas.

La acercó a sí hasta que acabó sentada en su regazo. Luego, recordó que aún llevaba puestos los vaqueros y calzoncillos y maldijo, apartándola. En su vida se había desvestido tan deprisa, pero se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior en tiempo récord. Hubo uno de esos momentos completos y llenos de intimidad en los que los dos se observaron el uno al otro sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, ni una mísera prenda de ropa. Eso fue antes de que se abalanzaran el uno sobre el otro y se tocasen y devorasen como dos caminantes del desierto ante un oasis.

Fueron moviéndose entre una maraña de miembros desnudos, pieles ardientes y besos húmedos. Alzándola por la cintura, Chris sentó a Ty encima de la mesa mientras devoraba su boca con ansia, sediento de ella y perdido en su sabor. Las pequeñas manos de la rubia revoloteaban a su antojo por la espalda desnuda de Chris y por su trasero. Le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas, acercándole a ella, mientras las manos de él recorrían ávidos cada curva del cuerpo femenino que tenía a su alcance. Sus pechos, si estrecha cintura, sus redondeadas caderas, la esbelta curva de su cuello. 

Sintió una de esas pequeñas y traviesas manos deslizarse entre ambos cuerpos y se estremeció de placer al sentir como su miembro era rodeado por una de ellas. Chris interrumpió momentáneamente el beso para aspirar bruscamente entre los dientes y cerrar los ojos, ciego de placer. Mientras, Ty se emborrachaba de la visión de un Chris abandonado al placer, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios, húmedos e hinchados por sus besos, entreabiertos buscando aire. Era la cosa más sexy que Ty había visto en su vida y cuando le veía así, solo quería fundirse en él y no dejarle ir nunca. 

Poco a poco, fue guiándole dentro de ella y se le escapó un gemido al notarlo, grueso y duro, en su interior. Chris la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello y el hombro y Ty se estremeció. Tragó con fuerza y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, fue moviendo las caderas en un ritmo lento y sensual, instando a Chris a seguirla. Y no le decepcionó, sino todo lo contrario, la mantuvo en el filo todo el tiempo, guiándola hasta la liberación pero reteniéndola cuando ya la tocaba con la punta de los dedos. La rubia acabó suplicando en italiano mientras los nudillos se le volvían blancos por la fuerza con la que se cogía a los gruesos brazos del chico. Chris no se quedaba atrás y resoplaba por el esfuerzo y el placer, tenía la piel perlada en sudor y los músculos tensos, pero estaba recibiendo un placer indescriptible y ver el abandono de Ty, le enervaba más aún. 

Ella fue la primera en llegar y lo hizo gritando su nombre. Escuchar su nombre en esos momentos, fue suficiente para que Chris alcanzara el orgasmo de una forma brutal, como nunca antes le había pasado. Ty se había dejado caer encima de la mesa y sus pechos se balanceaban al tiempo que ella luchaba por normalizar su respiración. Chris se dejó caer encima de ella y suspiró de gusto al sentir los pequeños brazos rodeándole, acariciándole la espalda con la yema de los dedos. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor de la rubia, que ahora estaba mezclado con el suyo. Eso le hizo sentirse posesivo y orgulloso con respecto a ella, como si el que oliera a él, le marcara de alguna forma como suya. 

—Ti amo, Chris —murmuró la rubia junto a su oído.

—Y yo a ti, cara. 

Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se incorporó, instando a ella a que le imitara. Ty le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y recostó la mejilla en su hombro, casi ronroneando como una gatita saciada. Sin salir de ella y cogiéndola en brazos, Chris caminó, con las piernas un poco inseguras por el orgasmo, hacia la silla y se sentó, con ella en el regazo. Se limitaron a quedarse así, uno en brazos del otro, acariciándose la piel con la yema de los dedos en una caricia tan tierna y delicada, como el beso de una mariposa. Esos eran los momentos que Chris más atesoraba en su corazón. Esa sensación de plenitud y satisfacción, de sentirse realizado y radiante, tan feliz y exultante, que sería capaz de ponerse a gritar y saltar. Pero lo mejor de todo, era sentir que pertenecía a alguien en cuerpo y alma y que ese alguien, le pertenecía en igual forma. Había encontrado por fin, a la persona que le complementaba y sin la cual, se sentía perdido.

—¿En qué piensas? —murmuró la italiana junto a su oído y luego alzó su adormilada mirada hacia su rostro.

—En lo mucho que significas para mí —sus rostros se encontraron a medio camino, dándole un beso dulce y tierno. 

—Yo no creo que pueda explicar en palabras lo mucho que significas tú para mí —Ty esbozó una media sonrisa y volvió a besarle. 

Para sí, Ty dio gracias a Damon y a Amy por haberles roto el corazón en su día. Eso había permitido que Chris y ella se unieran y que Ty disfrutara de la mayor felicidad que había sentido nunca. 

Fin


End file.
